Laid
by WishICouldWriteWell
Summary: Based on the song by James  the band . Focuses on James II and his on and off girlfriend from their seventh year into adulthood. James Sirius Potter/O.C.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: JKR owns Happy Potter and James owns the song. Although I actually wrote it to the Matt Nathanson version.

_This bed is on fire_

_With passionate love_

_The neighbors complain about the noises above_

_But she only comes when she's on top_

Gryffindor had won the Quiddich Cup, and was currently throwing a party like no other. James and Louis had managed to sneak a huge amount of firewhiskey from Hogsmead, most of which was mixed with various other liquids in large punch bowls set around the common room. There was also butterbeer for the younger students of course, and Fred was currently on make-sure-the-little-cousins-don't-go-near-the-punch duty. There was abundant food from a secret trip to the kitchens, along with very loud music. Ella, with her amazing charms skills had managed to soundproof the entire red and gold tower.

She was currently dancing quite seductively with her messy haired seeker. James, though he was immensely enjoying the perfect arse that was rubbing all over his junk, spun Ella around so he could talk to her. "Congratulations on the victory, captain." He had to speak directly into her ear due to the noise in the room. Without waiting for a response he put a hand to her cheek and turned her lips toward his. James smirked against her when she didn't pull away, they had been apart too long this time, he thought, and he couldn't even recall what the subject of their most recent break up had been.

"Thanks to your skill" she replied, somewhat out of breath. Apparently one compliment was enough do undo James Sirius Potter, because at that comment he took tighter hold of Ella's waist and ran them towards his dormitory.

Later, Louis stumbled into his room then stopped abruptly at the noises coming from behind the curtains of James' bed. "Just get fucking married" he slurred at the noises, "and stop having fucking make up sex in our dorm, you fucking rabbits" the blond went back to the ending party, grabbed a broom, flew up the other staircase, and spent the night with some very drunk sixth year girls who invited him to share their room.


	2. Chapter 2

_My therapist said not to see you no more_

_She said you're like a disease without any cure_

_She said I'm so obsessed that I'm becoming a bore, oh no_

_Ah, you think you're so pretty_

"Go die in a pile of shit!" Fred and Louis glanced at each other, then pushed open the door to reveal an extremely mad Ella who quickly flipped their friend, who was sitting on his bed still completely naked, and stormed out the door.

Louis spoke first "what the hell has she gone off about this time?"

"And put some fucking boxers on mate," Fred chimed in.

James made no move to cover himself up, instead staring at his cousins with a bewildered expression. "I've got no idea! She woke me up really fuckin early to tell me we don't do enough together."

"She wants you to die in a pile of shit because you don't do enough together? What does that even mean?" Fred had forgotten about the boxers and now looked just as bewildered as the nude boy.

"What else happened?" Louis had gone to James' trunk and threw some underwear at him, "and those better be clean"

James replied while he dressed, "I pointed out that we do it together all the time, like at least three times a day! I think that's quite a bit of doing things together."

"That was a little too much info mate." Fred grimaced at his friend's lack of a verbal filter.

"Personally, I think you're lucky to be rid of her. She a bloody nutcase. Please don't make up anytime soon." It was understood between the three of them that Louis always had the best girl advice, being part veela and all.

James tried to reason his relationship, "but you've got to admit she's really fucking hot. And absolutely amazing.."

"In bed, yeah we've heard. Doesn't change the fact that she's fucking psycho though, just leave it alone."


End file.
